This invention relates generally to a portable ramp for providing a bridge between surfaces of different elevations such as a ground level surface and a raised surface. Devices of this basic type have been commonly used for transport of heavy or wheeled objects from one level to another. One such device is disclosed in the patent granted to Edward Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,999). Here a ramp having a plurality of plates is disclosed. A lower plate section contacts the ground on one end and is jointedly connected to an upper plate section. A separate support rail extends between the plate sections. Other devices, such as the wagon-skid of U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,967, contemplate the addition of conveyor means to the ramp.